Firehose nozzle
|quests =''Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans'' }} Firehose nozzles are miscellaneous items in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The firehose nozzle is a component used in the construction of the Rock-It Launcher in Fallout 3. In Fallout: New Vegas it serves as an item needed for the unmarked quest Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans. Locations ''Fallout 3'' They are common, and generally found in large, red firehose boxes. * One can be found in the Tenpenny Tower suites. * An easy to find one is in the National Guard depot. There will be a fire hose box right at the entrance. * Another area is Canterbury Commons in Uncle Roe's house, the fire hose box is on the left at the end of the entrance hall. * There are two in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * Crazy Wolfgang will often have one, as he deals in junk. Although the amount of time necessary to track him down could be used for better ventures. * A firehose box is found in the raiders building, south of Alexandria Arms. * One can be found on the second floor of the Alexandria Arms. Rough directions: head up the stairs in front after entering and head left from the double doors, there will be a corridor heading down into the hotel rooms. Take the first left down that corridor, and then a right. It will be right in front after turning. ** Another in Alexandria Arms lies further along the corridor from the one listed above. *** Yet another inside the Alexandria Arms. If following directions from the two listed above: from the box at the end of the corridor, turn to face the first box and head left. There will be a basic cafeteria with many ammunition boxes, vending machines and other general items. Head down the stairs and go through the double doors, then look immediately to the right, it will be directly ahead. * A firehose box is on the roof of the Fort Constantine personnel offices. * There is also one in the Anchorage Memorial on the second floor in the southwest corner room, on a shelf. * Another one in Our Lady of Hope Hospital, large room on the first floor. * Multiple boxes in the Statesman Hotel's upper levels which are accessed through the Our Lady of Hope Hospital. * They are also common in the German town police station. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' They are fairly common, and are found in firehose boxes in buildings all over the Mojave Wasteland. * One can find some at Nellis Air Force Base and the Casa Madrid Apartments. ** The Nellis Air Force Base firehose nozzle is found in the workshop on the workbench to the left upon entering the building. * Aerotech Office Park, suite 300: After entering through the main entrance go straight ahead into the toilet area, there is a fire hose reel on the back wall. * Miguel's Pawn Shop: when entering the pawn shop there is a fire hose reel to the left with one in it. * Three can be found in the H&H Tools Factory, near Miguel's Pawn Shop. * In Michael Angelo's workshop, in a firehose reel near a big green sign that says "A CUPPA JO." * In the Camp McCarran terminal building, a firehose nozzle is to the west of the lower level on a wall opposite of the lockers. * In Aerotech suite 200, there is a firehose nozzle towards the back. * In Goodsprings General Store, there is a firehose reel near the back, behind the cash register. * In the Nevada Highway Patrol station, there is a firehose reel in the back of the jail cell room. * In the Bison Steve Hotel, there are three firehouse reels: one near the kitchen, one near the back door, and one on the top floor. Related quests * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans: Two firehose nozzles, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor in Fallout: New Vegas. See also * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * Miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Löschschlauchspritzdüse es:Boquilla de manguera de incendios ru:Насадка пожарного шланга uk:Насадка пожежного шланга